<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Close Encounter by GrimGrinningGhoul</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27804970">Close Encounter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimGrinningGhoul/pseuds/GrimGrinningGhoul'>GrimGrinningGhoul</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danny Phantom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Claustrophobia, Gen, Kinda? Not really but they're in a tight space so better safe than sorry, Let Danny Rest, Poor kid just wants to SLEEP</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:21:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27804970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimGrinningGhoul/pseuds/GrimGrinningGhoul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny finally reaches the point of tiredness that he begs Sam or Tucker to thermos him so he can finally get some undisturbed rest. After much pushing and begging, they relent and it ends up being a pretty good idea except when they forget Danny is in there when they use that same thermos to catch a different ghost. Sex-talk-with-parents is not even on the same level of awkwardness as sharing-personal-and-thermos-space with one of your sworn enemies for an entire school day.</p><p>Prompt by kiaobeast</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Danny Phantom &amp; Skulker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>130</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Close Encounter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First post to AO3, let's go.</p><p>This was based on a prompt submitted to <i>danphanwritingprompts</i> on Tumblr. I was pretty happy with it, so I figured I'd use it as an excuse to finally set up an account on here.</p><p>I hadn't exactly had a title in mind when I wrote this, so I guess we'll go with this.</p><p>That's all I got, hope you enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So… how are things?”</p><p>Danny grins sheepishly at the metallic ghost- who is <i>way</i> too close for comfort at this point- as he presses further into the metaphysical wall behind him. Not that it does him any favors, but hey, the attempt is there.</p><p>The inside of the Fenton Thermos isn’t anything grand. Or anything at all, really; just this incapsulating void cast in twilight with no seeable end, while somehow only having the physical space of a broom closet. There’s no sound, no sight, not even a concept of time. It’s just… empty.</p><p><i>Which,</i> Danny thought, would be perfect for some well-deserved rest. After all, he’d slept in there a few times during Jazz’s rookie ‘Ghost Getter’ attempts. It was actually kinda nice.</p><p>At least it was nice when he had it to himself.</p><p>But no, <i>of course</i> Sam and Tucker would forget he was in here. He wanted a break from ghosts, and now, here he is, forced to share airspace- is there even technically air in here?- with Skulker. Because <i>of course.</i></p><p>Skulker, for what little it’s worth, doesn’t seem too pleased about the situation either, if the silent glower is anything to go off of.</p><p>Danny’s grin falters as he casts his gaze aside. He hasn’t found Skulker scary in a long time, but the awkwardness of the situation is pretty heavy on Danny’s morale.</p><p>After what seems like forever, Skulker lets out what Danny can only assume is a sigh. How he’s able to do that with a mech suit, Danny’ll never know. “Whelp,”</p><p>“Skulker,”</p><p>“Why are you in here.”</p><p>“Well, I <i>was</i> taking a nap.”</p><p>Skulker rubs at his eyes with another sigh. “You weren’t around for a hunt and left your human friends in charge all because you wanted a <i>nap?”</i></p><p>“Well <i>excuse me</i> for not being considerate of your precious hunting time,” Danny snaps, returning an affronted glare of his own, “Seriously man, you expect me to curate my time around you or something?”</p><p>“You know what ‘curate’ means?” Skulker drones, completely ignoring Danny’s offended <i>“Hey!”,</i> “And why the thermos? Why not- oh, I dunno- a bed?”</p><p>The halfa crosses his arms with a scoff, <i>“Hello,</i> you know how I live. I can only use the sick day excuse so many times, and what else am I supposed to tell my parents? ‘Golly, Mom and Dad, I’m so tired from hunting ghosts at 4 AM every single night as that ghost boy you hate so much! Mind if I take the day off?’” He tacks on some overexaggerated puppy eyes for extra effect, much to Skulker’s annoyance and Danny’s delight. “So, I asked Sam and Tuck to cover for me while I got some sleep.”</p><p>“And you thought a glorified soup can was the coziest option.”</p><p>“Okay, one,” Danny holds up a finger, “I picked the thermos because it’s the only place my ghost sense doesn’t go off, not to mention it’s dark and <i>normally</i> quiet.” He holds up a second finger, looking up pointedly at the hunter. “And two, don’t go dissing the soup can when you’re the one that got stuffed into it by a couple of human ninth graders.”</p><p>Neither says anything for a time, opting to just hold each other’s gaze in a silent showdown. Skulker caves first, leaning back what little he could and pressing against the implied barrier. He’s about as successful as Danny was prior.</p><p>“So how long are we in this thing?”</p><p>Danny hesitates before answering, “It depends? I can’t exactly tell time in here, but I told them to let me out at the end of the day.”</p><p>Skulker grimaces. “They were at lunch.”</p><p>“… Ah. Then it’ll… it’ll be a bit.”</p><p>And now they’re back to awkward again. Danny can do banter, but this? This is torture. He settles into a cross-legged position, not really sure what else to say or do at this point.</p><p>Skulker, much to Danny’s surprise, follows suit, sitting on the semi-existent floor and supporting himself on a brought up knee. He closes his eyes without a word, the only sign of movement being the flames of his mohawk.</p><p>Danny’s… not sure what to make of this. He’s never seen Skulker be anything but loud and boisterous. Sure, there’s not really anything to do in here, but he’s not gonna promise to hunt Danny down? Make a pelt outta him? Toss him in a cage?</p><p>His thoughts are promptly interrupted by a rumbling, “Rest.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Rest.” Skulker repeats, not bothering to open his eyes. “That’s what you’re in here for, right? It’s gonna be a while, and neither of us can do anything in here.” There’s a short pause before, “Besides, tired prey isn’t as fun to hunt.”</p><p>Ah, there it is.</p><p>Danny weighs his options. As far as he can tell, he’s got two: sleep in his enemy’s presence, or attempt to make small talk with said enemy.</p><p>Mind promptly made up and too tired to argue, Danny shifts onto his side, keeping his weary eyes on his company. Skulker, despite Danny’s fears, remains still.</p><p>His attention drifts to the mohawk, flames flickering slowly in a constant rhythm. He’s not sure how long he watches before sleep grabs hold, pulling him back down into a much needed slumber.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lemme know your thoughts? I don't write all that often, but it's a fun hobby that I'd like to get more into.</p><p>My tumblr's https://grimgrinningghoul.tumblr.com/ ; feel free to stop by and scream with me about this 16 year old cartoon.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>